Ronald McDonald
Ronald McDonald is the clown mascot of the McDonald's fast food franchise, notably the set of memetic Japanese commercials named "Ronald Rumors". He appears as a villain in The Frollo Show. History The Frollo Show Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents Ronald makes his first apperance in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. Frollo and Ayumu Aikawa meet him upon entering the "Big Top" section of CarnEvil. Frollo attempts to use Gameshark to defeat the clown, but Ronald informs them that as a main character clown, he is immune to Gameshark. Ayumu's abilities have no effect on Ronald, who then proceeds to wail on Frollo mercilessly. Frollo is only saved by the impromptu intervention of the Nostalgia Critic, who brought the Burger King with a Steakhouse Burger Blaster. One shot from the bazooka was enough to defeat McDonald. Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita Ronald did not appear again until Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. His return demonstrates him being just as sadistic as before. While Hades is battling Bison, Hades calls to Scanty for assistance. However, before she can shoot Bison, McDonald knocks Scanty away, and moments later hits Bison. McDonald declares his return. He then takes flight and tackles Panty Anarchy out of the sky during her battle with Wilford Brimley. Panty's angel weapons didn't work on McDonald, who then beat her brutally. After breaking her hope, as he put it, he was stabbed in the back by Frollo. After twisting his head backwards, he told Frollo that Panty's disabled body was his birthday present. Frollo was tempted, but ultimately decided that it was wrong, and proceeded to mutilate the clown. McDonald, however, claimed that no matter how badly he was damaged he would return even angrier. He can also be seen for a split second during the scene when Hans Frollo avoids being impaled on the spike on the Internet Celeb Entrance in Hell. Right before Hans lands, he can be found retreating behind a wall. Ronald also makes a special appearance if the viewer chooses one of the wrong answers (C1-A4-L3-O2-F1-D2-O3-G4) to Stocking's third question at the end of the episode. There, it is revealed that he controlled illusions of the Nostalgia Critic, Samuel L. Jackson and Hotel Mario, all of whom aided Frollo in his fight against the Arabian Bros in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, implying that Ronald threw his match with Frollo and Ayumu at the Big Top in CarnEvil. Frollo Finally Does It Part 1 In Frollo Finally Does It, during the scene where Hades is fighting some Wilford clones and before he calls The Demon Sistas to assist him, there is an annotation link to a separate video, Frollo Finally Does It - Revelations, where it is shown that the Vegan Police, who stopped Wilford in Frollo Misses his Mother, were also an illusion. Part 2 - Frollo Story When Frollo gets attacked by twisted versions of his friends in a pocket dimension, Ronald saves him by throwing the piece of shit that a twisted Hades intended to throw at him and heals his legs with a snap of his fingers. He then grabs Frollo and carries him off to a strange-looking house shaped like a human head, saying that the twisted characters won't enter it. Inside, he invites Frollo to sit at the table and eat, producing hamburgers and french fries with a finger snap. He lectures Frollo about anger and how it can lead to pain and isolation, and that fear clouds the beauty of anger as the twisted characters bang on the windows. He calls anger "honesty in its purest form" and tells Frollo that what he needs to fear is "those who smile". Ronald continues the lecture as Frollo spits the food out, which morphs into a worm-like creature with french fries as fangs. The two are then transported to a different location, and Frollo readies his sword in fear. Ronald, with another snap of his fingers, causes the ground they're standing on to rise. It rises up to show Frollo's former allies defeated by a Wilford bird. Frollo, given positive enthusiasm by Gaston, Stocking, and Panty in his mind, turns into his Super Saiyan form. Ronald asks why he would save his friends that abandoned him, but Frollo kicks him aside and flies towards the Wilford bird to save his allies. Part 4 - Friends Story Ronald appears to shield Haruhi Suzumiya from the living screen's giant laser before making it disappear with a finger snap. He tells Haruhi that these screens feed on one's writhe, take different forms, and break their minds. Haruhi asks Ronald to free her from the Wilford arms binding her, but he stabs her with his hand instead. She tries attacking him, only to punch at nothing. Jaime Maussan then shows up next to her, complimenting on how well she and Adal Ramones did after they died before he is impaled by a shoe and melted by Ronald. Angered by the trick, Haruhi summons giants to kill him, but it does not stick. Ronald revives Haruhi's left eye and frees her from the arms. Later, Frollo realizes that he was tricked by Ronald when he tried to save his friends, who were revealed to be illusions, from the Wilford bird, brutally killing Yomika in the process. Yomika's death greatly impacts Madotsuki, who appears to have the intention of killing Frollo. Leet Fighters In the episode "Daring Death", Ronald first appears inside Guile's dream. He gloats that the one thing he loves about perspectives is that Stocking's dead as M. Bison, who's decapitated by Ronald. Guile retreats to his apartment, only to be greeted by Ronald standing next to him, causing him to wake up. When Guile and Bison are in Hell, the former meets Ronald again. Ronald states that there is a way to escape his nightmare and tosses Guile a Playboy magazine, ordering him to destroy it. After killing Konata with a neck snap, he says to him and Bison that they had a chance and that they wasted it before transforming and attacking. Guile and Bison both flee the scene and jump on Gaston's spring to exit Hell. Personality Ronald always has a cheery expression on his face. The expression could mean that he likes entertaining his audience or making people's lives miserable, mostly the latter. He appeared to be a member of The Arabian Bros in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, but the events in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita appear to disprove this, and that he may be working on his own. He is a lot more brutal in his return in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. His sadistic personality is more evident, as when instead of killing Panty Anarchy when he had the chance, he disabled her and tried to tempt Frollo into taking advantage of her condition for his own lust. He is depicted as a corrupter once again in Frollo Finally Does It, where he tries to make Frollo hate his friends for abandoning him. It seems that he has some mysterious interest in Frollo, as he has rescued him from difficult situations several times, often without even revealing himself. It can be theorized that his ultimate goal may be to have Frollo fall into villainy. Powers and Abilities Ronald is definitely the trickiest foe Frollo has faced. Ronald excels in speed both defensively and offensively. He can dodge bullets, knock weapons out of opponents' hands, and mash them to a pulp thanks to his speed. Zombies like Ayumu Aikawa are weak against him. Gameshark is also unable to save Frollo from clown attacks (Ronald states that he's a main character clown), and angelic weapons have zero effect on him. He also claims that he can't be truly defeated by mutilation, and that he is capable of recovering from such events. During one of the wrong answer videos of Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, Ronald himself appeared to reveal to the viewer that the appearances of the Nostalgia Critic, Samuel L. Jackson, and CD-I Mario were in fact illusions generated by him, indicating that he merely ditched his fight against Frollo and Ayumu during Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents. For what exact reason is still unknown, although it may be because he enjoys to sadistically play around with the hero. His ability to summon illusions is given more screentime in Frollo Finally Does It. With a snap of his fingers, Ronald can warp reality. The powers he has shown with a finger snap include healing limbs, making objects appear or disappear, summoning illusions, or causing a large chunk of ground to rise. Ronald can also make his hands sharp, accompanied by an audible slashing noise, which is used for impaling Haruhi Suzumiya or slicing off the Wilford arms holding her. In Leet Fighters, it's revealed that he has a ghastly powered-up form that isn't seen onscreen. Appearance Ronald is a clown with white-painted skin, red makeup, and a medium-sized red afro. He wears a yellow jumpsuit with the McDonald's arches on the front and back, red-and-white striped sleeves and socks, and large red shoes with yellow shoelaces. Trivia * Ronald McDonald's illusions seem to have become for Chincherrinas a useful method for explaining some of the most silly, plot-irrelevant moments found earlier on in the series. * In his more recent appearances, Ronald has had various sources outside of the Ronald Rumors commercials, including The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, and voice clips from Piedmon from Digimon Adventure. ** It seems that The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald has fully replaced the Ronald Rumors commercials for Ronald's source. Category:Characters Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Japanese Category:Mutilated Category:Demi-gods Category:Advertisment Characters Category:Immortal Category:Characters with adaptational powers